¿Qué?
by Lord Black-Prewett
Summary: Ese Potter no hacía nada mas que mirarle. Y de forma un poco... insinuante.


**Disclamainer:**** Ninguno de los personajes y escenarios mencionados a continuación me pertenecen y, por lo tanto, no obtengo ningún beneficio económico-fiscal.**

**N/A:**** Quería dedicarle este fanfic a mi Manu. Espero que te guste. También quiero dedicarle esta historia a mi queridísima amiga Yaiza, que hoy cumple 17 años, muchísimas felicidades y que te quiero.**

Sus ojos no hacían nada más que escrutarlo, una vez tras otra. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado, es decir, era uno de los más populares de Hogwarts, pero aquellos ojos lo encendían. En todos los sentidos.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la Biblioteca. Preparando sus T.I.M.O.S, como buen estudiante de quinto que era. Con lo que no contaba era con aquellos dos orbes esmeralda, acechando desde dos mesas más allá.

Y es que el dueño de esos maravillosos (¿maravillosos? ¿qué dices Draco?) ojos no era otro que Harry Potter. Desde hacía unas semanas había cambiado radicalmente su forma de tratarlo. Antes no hacía otra cosa que lanzarle miradas con desprecio. Ahora le lanzaba miradas interrogantes, incluso había notado un poco de… si bueno… de lujuria, de deseo hacia él.

Y eso lo estaba trastornando. ¿Y a quién no? Es decir, eran enemigos declarados desde que entraron en Hogwarts y ahora, ahora se dedicaba a ponerle ojitos. Vaya gilipollas.

Aunque hay que reconocer que el gilipollas estaba bueno. Muy bueno. ¿Pero qué decía? No podía pensar eso de Potter. No podía y punto.

Con el fin de alejar estos pensamientos (y de paso a Potter, por qué no) de su cabeza, recogió sus libros y se fue a la Sala Común. A ordenar sus pensamientos.

El tiempo fue pasando y los T.I.M.O.S se iban materializando a la vuelta de la esquina. Las visitas de Draco se fueron haciendo más frecuentes si cabe a la Biblioteca. Aunque, para desesperación de este, también Potter decidió frecuentar más la Biblioteca. Los mismos días que él. A la misma hora. Simplemente… exasperante.

Había reducido su distancia para acechar. Ahora estaba en la mesa contigua a la suya, escrutándolo, grabando todos los detalles de su cuerpo en el cerebro.

Pero bueno, ya casi era tolerable. Casi. Pero el momento en el que el puto cerdo de Potter empezó a manosearse la polla… Ahí ya no pudo contenerse más, así que se levantó y fue en busca del libro que más lejos estuviera de su mesa.

Rápidamente se coló entre las estanterías más lejanas a su mesa. Puto Potter. Lo peor no es que se la hubiera tocado mirándolo a él. Lo peor eran las… digamos ``duras´´ consecuencias. Básicamente lo había puesto cachondo como hacía tiempo que no lo ponían. Y es normal, ¿quién lo iba a poner tan cachondo como ese pedazo de tío que era Potter?

Un momento… ¿pero qué dices Draco?

Después de calmarse y de retirar esos pensamientos lujuriosos de su cabeza para dejar paso a los datos de la Tercera Guerra de los Gnomos, volvió para su mesa. O lo intento, porque nada más darse la vuelta chocó de bruces con Potter y con su mini-Potter… que no era para nada mini.

-¿Dónde vas tan corriendo Malfoy?- parecía mentira que hace apenas unas semanas, Potter fuera un mojigato y ahora tuviera más sex appeal que todo el paseo de la fama junto. Se lo tenían que haber cambiado, sí o sí. Porque joder, no podía ser verdad que estuviera tan pero taaaaan follable.

-Pues a mi mesa Potter, ¿dónde mierda quieres que vaya?- a pesar de todo era un Malfoy. No había imprimido mucha confianza en el tono de voz, pero había respondido con arrogancia. Pero a la mierda la arrogancia. Potter se estaba desabotonando la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho y sus abdominales esculpidos por el quiditch.- ¿Qué haces imbécil? ¡Cualquiera nos puede ver aquí!

Rápidamente, Malfoy fue acallado por la boca demandante de Harry. Lejos de sentir la repulsión que debería haber profesado, se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de lujuria, por la pasión y por el morbo de ser pillados en cualquier momento.

De repente, Potter le dio la vuelta y lo apoyó contra una estantería, dejando su culo, todavía con ropa, expuesto a sus ataques. A diferencia de lo que creía Draco, no le bajó los pantalones. Simplemente lo abrazó por detrás y empezó a frotar su miembro sobrehumano contra su culo. Mientras aceleraba el ritmo, besaba, mordía y acariciaba el cuello de Malfoy.

Cuando sintió que Potter se quedaba muy quieto y que empezaba a retirarse de él, se dio la vuelta y después de plantarle un beso de esos que cortan la respiración, le dijo;

-Si quieres hacer algo más que follarte mi pantalón, te veré esta noche. Sala de los Menesteres. Séptimo piso.

Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta, cambiando ahora las tornas y dejando a un confuso Harry Potter entre libros viejos.

**N/A:**** Espero que os haya gustado! No seáis muy duros por favor, es mi primer fic con algo parecido a lemmon. Gracias por leer, espero los reviews!**


End file.
